


The Last Sunset

by flaggermousse



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaggermousse/pseuds/flaggermousse
Summary: Loguetown was so far away. Did the sun that had set in Baterilla shine there, or was it hiding behind the clouds?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU where everything is black and white until you meet your soulmate  
> when your soulmate dies, the world goes back to black and white. [[x]](http://flaggermousse.tumblr.com/post/95505292855/denmarkswag-apharthurkirklands-au-where)

The sun had set. And still, the world had colours.

Shades of red, pink and orange covered the sky. The ocean's blue was slowly darkening without any sunlight to mirror anymore. The nights at Baterilla could be chilly this time of year, and if the wind that rustled the trees grew stronger, she would get cold, standing here on the cliff.

But Rouge did not want go back to town.

She did not want to hear them all talk about what was happening in East Blue, in Loguetown. And she needed to savour this sunset. It was beautiful, and no sunset after this one would have all these colours. She couldn't waste this last one by hiding at home. The time in colour had been far too short, their time together even more so. The last days he had been here, they had spent every waking moment in each other’s company.

And now he was gone. He had left and would not come back. He was the one who had brought the colours into her world; it made sense that he would take them with him when he left. Still, she wished she could've seen what colour their child's eyes-

It happened suddenly. The red sky melted away into grey, as if sudden storm clouds had hidden it. But no storm could reach out of the sky and paint the whole world in the same manner. The sea. The grass beneath her feet. Even her own skin had returned to the light grey it had been before she had met him.

He was dead, then.

He had been dying when he was with her. When he left, he was sailing to his own execution.  Time had been running out since the moment they met, since _before_ they met, it had always been too little time, too little time going too fast and now ...  it was over. The tears rolling down her cheeks were the same grey as the rest of the world.

\---

The town was buzzing with news. People were out in the streets, shouting, talking, Den Dens were ringing. Soon papers would be printed, spreading the tale to anyone who might have missed the great event of the day. Rouge passed all the grey people, the grey houses, the grey streets not exchanging a word with anyone. She didn't need to.

She already knew that the pirate king was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t usually write. I’m more comfortable telling stories in comic-form. But I wanted to give it a try, and so I took a tiny scene I had made as a comic, and tried to do it in writing. The comic is posted in chapter two.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This comic was made in 2014, the first of my [Colour Soulmate series](http://flaggermousseart.tumblr.com/tagged/Colour-Soulmate-AU/chrono). Although I can see a lot of flaws in these old drawings, I’m still fond of the series. 


End file.
